Te Perdí y te Encontre una Navidad
by Bekura
Summary: Después de una terrible noticia en la que Sasuke se supone que esta muerto. Un milagro puede ocurrir en la época Decembrina. TWO-Shot
1. Te Perdí

TE PERDI Y TE ENCONTRE UNA NAVIDAD

Prométeme que pasaremos la navidad juntos.

Te lo prometo Sakura, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces – dijo abrazándola mas de lo que estaban.

Encontrándose en el sofá de la casa de él, viendo una película de terror a petición de Sakura ya que después serian puras películas navideñas por todo un mes, así que aprovecharon ver algo diferente.

Sakura se dejo abrazar mas, poniéndose cómoda arre-costada sobre él y arropados con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Hacía mucho frio.

Te irás una semana antes ¿no?

Sí, mi padre me dijo que llegue antes para tener más tiempo y dejar todos los papeles listos para el próximo año.

Aun no me gusta la idea de que te vayas justo en estas fecha – dijo haciendo un puchero con su boca.

Se rio divertido por la mueca de Sakura y beso toda su cara hasta llegar a sus labios. Un beso lento y delicado que era muy tierno de parte de él.

Volveré para noche buena. Y el próximo año iras conmigo ¿te parece? – le pregunto.

Está bien, con eso me dejas más tranquila – dijo la pelirosa – Desde que tu padre hizo negocios en Suna te manda es a ti para que arregles sus asuntos ¿Por qué no manda a Itachi para eso?

Por que Itachi ya está haciendo ese trabajo aquí – le dijo besándole su cuello.

Sabias que odio cuando me besas así el cuello

Pensé que lo disfrutabas – le dijo mientras le desabrochaba la camisa

Por eso mismo, siempre caigo a tu merced – dijo Sakura mientras lo agarraba por el cuello y lo besaba de una manera salvaje.

Sin esperar más la cargo en un mar de besos hacia su habitación para pasar una noche de pasión antes de su partida a Suna.

Ah! Sasuke!

En el aeropuerto…

Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del 415 destino Suna, abordar – dijo el altavoz.

Mire a Sasuke con ojos llorosos – No llores, te prometí que regresaría para noche buena y así será.

Lo sé, es que… no puedo evitar el sentimiento de que pasara algo – dijo Sakura abrazándose a si misma.

Sasuke la abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pelo – piensa en positivo ¿quieres?

Ya tengo que irme, te vere pronto amor – dijo agarrando sus maletas

Cuidate mucho.

Lo hare, no te preocupes – un último beso y fue caminando.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio al no estar equivocada con su presenimiento.

**Narra Sakura**

A la gran mayoría de las personas les encanta viajar en las festividades, por esa razón las aerolíneas se encontraban repletas por estas fechas navideñas.

Desde que Sasuke se fue, nos comunicábamos cada 3 días debido a lo ocupado que estaba con sus negocios en Suna.

Pero me comento que había conseguido un pasaje de regreso a Konoha el 24 de Diciembre. Estaba preocupada de que no pudiera conseguir un vuelo de regreso.

Fue tal mi alegría cuando me lo dijo que empecé a saltar como niña chiquita a la que le dan su regalo tan esperado y comencé con todos los preparativos para la cena navideña.

Sería mi primera navidad sin mis padres ya que ellos decidieron mudarse a Alemania, donde a mi padre le ofrecieron un buen empleo que no pudo rechazar, y por supuesto mi madre lo acompaño.

La idea era irme con ellos también, pero abandonar todo tan repentinamente no era muy buena idea que digamos.

Solo me faltaban 2 años y medio para terminar la universidad y graduarme. Dejar a mis amigos y a mi novio tampoco ayudaba mucho a la idea.

Entonces decidí quedarme, ya era mayor de edad así que podría vivir sola y solo conseguir un trabajo donde pudiera costear mis necesidades era lo único que me faltaba.

Gracias a mis amigos conseguí un buen trabajo y el 4 de Diciembre se cumplieron 6 meses desde que mis padres se fueron.

Sasuke siempre ha sido mi apoyo incondicional, pasar estas navidades con él era muy especial para mí, ya que sus padres se iban de viaje por su tercera luna de miel y su hermano con su esposa y su familia.

No tenía más remedio que estar conmigo ese día. Se lo dije en su cara una vez y me dijo que tenía otros planes para navidad, yo cayendo en una profunda tristeza y lloriqueo, él después me dice que era jugando, que solo estaba bromeando conmigo.

Y dije que lo mataría si lo volvía a hacer. Pero al saber lo que pasó en la víspera de navidad, calle mis palabras en pensamientos.

Noche buena… **Víspera de Navidad**

Preparando el asado para colocarlo en el horno, me encontraba yo con un delantal rojo preparándolo todo.

Pasaríamos la navidad en mi casa a petición de Sasuke, su vuelo llegaría a las 3 de la tarde y ya eran las 2:00 pm.

Itachi dijo que él lo buscaría y lo dejaría en mi casa, así que solo me preocupe de los detalles de la cocina y los regalos en el árbol. Recibiríamos juntos la navidad y luego pasaríamos el dia con nuestros amigos en mi casa.

En cada actividad miraba el reloj circular de la sala para saber la hora en todo el dia. Al saber que ya eran las 2:00 pm miraba el reloj en cada instante que podía.

2:15 pm

2:35 pm

2:50 pm

3:00 pm en punto, en 20 minutos deberían estar Sasuke e Itachi de camino. Me senté en la sala a mirar algo de TV mientras esperaba su llegada.

3:30 pm

4:00 pm

4:30 pm

5:00 pm

A las 5:00 pm, comencé a preocuparme. Pensaba que Sasuke e Itachi querrian pasar un "_tiempo de hermanos", _antes de despedirse.

Pero ya eran las 6:00 pm y tenía 3 intentos de llamada para Itachi y para Sasuke pero no contestaban, ninguno de los dos. Entonces llame a Naruto.

_Hola Naruto._

_¿Sakura? Hola, que sucede? te oigo extraña._

_Naruto, Sasuke no ha llegado, estoy muy preocupada._

_Llamaste a Itachi._

_Lo hice y no atiende el teléfono, ninguno de los dos, de veras que estoy muy preocupada Naruto tengo un mal presentimiento._

_Saku cálmate! Lo llamare. Te aviso cualquier cosa._

_Gracias Naruto…_

_Ven para nuestra casa Sakura estarás más tranquila con Hinata. Llamare en este instante a Itachi y si no contesta lo iré a buscar._

_Me siento inútil, yo soy la que debería ir a buscarlo._

_No digas eso, por como estas horita era mejor que me llamaras y no fueras a tener un accidente, yo iré no te preocupes, te prometo que todo saldrá bien. _

_Quiero pensar también eso… ok ok lo siento avísame por favor._

_Esta bien, adiós – y colgó._

El suspenso era desesperante, no podía evitar que algo malo pudiera haber pasado.

A las 7:00 pm recibí una llamada de Naruto de que estaba llegando a mi casa que le abriera la puerta, sin más colgó y yo salí disparada al frente de la casa.

Naruto estaba saliendo de su carro y otra persona hizo lo mismo. Era **Itachi.**

Los mire con horror, ambos tenían una mirada seria y triste y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos.

Itachi se acerco y me abrazo.

Sakura, el avión de Sasuke exploto al despegar.


	2. Te Encontre

**_quería_****_ terminar esta historia antes de año nuevo pero no se pudo jejej lo dejo como regalo de reyes! xD_**

* * *

TE ENCONTRE

Mi vida giro a 360 grados cuando Itachi me dijo esa noticia. Supe que me desperté dos días después de enterarme.

Me había desmayado y cuando desperté entre en estado de histeria y pánico, mi amiga Ino me sedo ya que ella está estudiando para ser doctora igual que yo. Estudiábamos juntas.

Cuando desperté Naruto estaba sentado a mi lado, durmiendo sobre sus brazos junto a mi cama. Vi la hora y eran ya pasada la medianoche, también vi mi calendario digital y por el supe que dormí dos días seguidos.

Decidí volver a dormirme, me moría de hambre pero no quería despertar en ese mundo, ya no más, si Sasuke murió yo también quería morir. Y como supuse que fueron los sedantes caí otra vez en menos de 15 segundos al mundo del sueño.

Me mude con Naruto y Hinata tres días despues, ya que ellos no me querían dejar sola. Bueno me obligaron a irme con ellos, y yo como andaba sin sentido me deje guíar.

Al día siguente Itachi vino a visitarme, me comento que los policías y expertos en aviones estaban haciendo todo lo posible por hallar por un milagro a sobrevivientes o alguna pista que les pudiera dar del mal funcionamiento del avión.

Por su cara supe que no tenia esperanza, y por estas fechas de navidad con ventiscas de nieve, vacaciones para casi todo el mundo, era imposible que pudieran averiguar o descubrir algo.

Perdi las esperanzas totalmente y se lo hice saber a Itachi, el también lo asimilo al mismo tiempo que yo. Ambos estábamos destrozados, perdimos a un ser amado.

El 29 de Diciembre Itachi hizo una misa en memoria de Sasuke, me invito a que fuera. Sus padres no llegaban de su tercera luna de miel, entonces solo fue una misa con él, su esposa embarazada, nuestros amigos y yo.

Tanto como Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Ten Ten, Kiba, Shino, Chouji y Lee, lamentaban su muerte. Pero de todos ellos Naruto aun no lo asimilaba, no me decía nada porque quería parecer fuerte por mí. Pero sabía que también estaba sufriendo por lo ocurrido.

Me despedí de Itachi y su esposa, los vi alejarse y fue la última vez que los vi.

Pase el año nuevo con mis amigos, aunque trataban de animarme ellos sabían que no lo estaba disfrutando, ya que seguía con mi sonrisa fingida, que ya todo el mundo la conoce.

No podía soportar más estar en Konoha, así que decidí irme con mis padres a Alemania. Les llame y estuvieron más que de acuerdo. Me compraron el boleto apenas después de que colgué. Y me impresione un poco de que pudieran conseguirlo.

Ya no me importaba nada, solo quería irme y alejarme de mi pasado. No es que me quisiera olvidar de mis amigos. Por supuesto que ellos son importantes para mí y Naruto ni se diga, el es mi hermano, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre.

Yo los visitaría y ellos me visitarían a mí, le dare la dirección a Naruto cuando supiera donde iba a establecerme. Me dolía dejarlo, pero con Hinata el estará más que bien.

Me fui temprano el 2 de Enero, dejando una nota en mi cama (la habitación de huéspedes de Naruto y Hinata). Y me fui al aeropuerto a comenzar mi nueva vida.

* * *

1 año después – Víspera de Navidad.

Ya era de noche y estaba nevando.

Sakura cariño ¿puedes comprar pan antes de que cierren la tienda? Es lo único que nos hace falta para la cena – dijo mi madre.

Está bien mamá ya regreso – le respondí. Me abrigue bien con un abrigo esponjoso de color rojo y fui a comprar lo que me pidió.

De camino de regreso me sentía rara, sentía que algo pasaría.

Al llegar a la casa, con la mano puesta el picaporte de la puerta escuche su voz…

- Sakura… al fin te encontré.

_- Esa voz, no puede ser… - _pense mientras me volteaba.

Lo vi. No era una ilusión, se veía un poco exaltado porque respiraba con dificultad. Estaba bien abrigado con una chaqueta gruesa negra y pantalones de igual color, aunque creo que eran azul oscuro, traía una maleta a su lado.

Corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo con sus brazos fuertes. Yo aun no salía de ensoñación.

¿De verdad era él? ¿Era Sasuke? ¿Mi Sasuke?

Me beso también pero al sentir que no correspondía, dejo de besarme y se separo un poco dejándonos una distancia considerable, no separados pero no tan poco pegados.

- Sakura ¿qué ocurre? Soy yo, de verdad soy yo. Estaba desesperado por volverte a ver y aquí estoy. ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?.

Tarde 5 segundos más en reaccionar y sin darme cuenta mis lágrimas estaban cayendo a la fría nieve.

- ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿No una ilusión? ¿eres Sasuke? – le dije abalanzándome en sus brazos.

- Si mi amor soy yo – dijo calmándome con su mano en mi cabeza, ya que estaba llorando desesperadamente aferrándome fuerte a él.

Reaccione de golpe y lo aparte de mí. El se sorprendió por mi acto y me miro confundido.

- Un año creyendo que estabas muerto, un año y ahora de repente te apareces ¿así no más?

- Bueno, me diste algunos problemas al cambiar tu dirección – me dijo colocando su cara de arrogante, típico de Sasuke – al llegar aquí y no saber a dónde ir ya que te habías mudado, fui a la embajada de Suna aquí en Alemania y después de ser interrogado e investigado pude hallar con tu dirección mi amor.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me mude?

- Naruto me dio tu vieja dirección pero al llegar aquí fue que descubrí que te habías mudado, una amable pareja me lo dijo.

- ¿Naruto te la dio?

- Si él me la dio. Al llegar a Konoha fui directo a buscarte, ni siquiera le avise a mi hermano que había llegado a la ciudad, cuando llegue a tu casa estaba abandonada. Me fui de inmediato a la casa de Naruto. Ya había hablado con él antes pero no me dijo que te habías venido a Alemania.

- Wow! Espera, Espera – levante mis manos para detener sus palabras – me estoy confundiendo más de lo que estoy, por favor ¿puedes comenzar desde el principio?

- Si. Lo siento, perdóname pero ¿podemos pasar primero? Se me acabo la adrenalina de correr y ahora me estoy congelando.

- Si claro disculpa, entra – agarro su maleta y entramos.

Al entrar mi madre se sorprendió al verlo y con el grito que pego mi papa apareció en instantes, al igual que mi mama se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke, les había dicho que estaba muerto y ahora de repente aparece en la casa. Les dije que Sasuke y yo tenemos que hablar, comprendieron la situación y nos dejaron solos en la sala.

Le dije que se pusiera cómodo mientras yo fui a buscar dos tazas de chocolate caliente

El sillón era de tres puestos, Sasuke estaba sentado en una esquina y yo e senté en la otra. Él se percato de que estaba siendo fría con él pero tenía un mar de sentimientos de rabia, confusión y enojo dentro de mí.

- Por favor Sasuke … explícame muy bien todo, tengoganasdevolverallorarper o... quieroescucharlahistoriacom pleta – dije lo más racional que pude ya que hable muy rápido. A pesar de eso él se giro hacia a mi preocupado sin moverse de su lugar y creo que me entendió porque empezó su explicación.

- Está bien Sakura, primero quiero que me perdones por todo este año que pase sin poder comunicarme contigo. Estuve desesperado por buscar contactarte pero mi situación lo hacía casi imposible tuve que ser paciente y mucho…

_Flash Back_

_Narra Sasuke._

_Todo estaba listo para mi vuelo, había metido mi equipaje personal en el compartimiento de arriba de mí puesto de viaje y mi otro equipaje guardado con las demás maletas de los pasajeros._

_Estaba sentado leyendo cuando dos personas con uniforme, preguntaban por mí. Me dijeron que había problemas con mi equipaje, hací que tuve que salir del avión para arreglar el asunto._

_Después de arreglar el asunto todo sobre unos papeles, corría para alcanzar el vuelo que estaba a punto de salir. Pero llegue demasiado tarde y al llegar a la puerta un viento atravesó las ventanas del aeropuerto, cayendo los miles de pedazos de vidrio al suelo y los que estábamos también._

_Al pararnos nos dimos cuenta de lo que había sucedido "EL AVIÓN EXPLOTO"._

_Todo fue un caos luego, policías y bomberos llegando, personas y niños gritando un desastre._

_Al pasar el rato me encontré con los señores que me habían buscado antes, me dieron mi maleta, que no habían abordado todavía pero mis cosas personales si se quemaron en el avión, mis papeles, mi identidad, dinero._

_Por supuesto que habían copias de los papeles pero estaban en Konoha y yo me encontraba en Suna._

_No podía ir a la empresa y llamar así no mas, había detectores de movimiento y yo sin papeles estaría en la cárcel quien sabe hasta cuándo._

_La empresa no abriría sino hasta mediados de Enero, pase año nuevo en el aeropuerto con los policías, ya que era el único sobreviviente._

_Las líneas telefónicas estaban colapsadas por la ventisca así que tampoco podía llamar._

_Estaba terriblemente al borde del colapso no sabía que podía hacer ahora. Un policía al ver mi estado me ayudo ofreciéndome asilo hasta que pasara todo el alboroto._

_Espere las fechas de Enero para que todo se tranquilizara y poder regresar a la empresa._

_Apenas vi al encargado le dije que abriera las puertas inmediatamente y se sorprendió al verme ya que no me esperaba._

_Llegue a mi oficina el primer número que marque fue el de Sakura, llame 5 veces pero no atendía._

_Llame a Naruto y al segundo timbrazo respondió._

_- ¿Hola?_

_- ¿Naruto? Soy yo Sasuke._

_- Por favor quien quiera que seas es una mala broma, mi amigo esta muerto y vienes a decirme que eres el, te las veras… - lo interrumpí._

_- Naruto no es ninguna broma, en realidad soy yo, soy Sasuke no morí en ese accidente de avión – le dije desesperado – hasta ahora fue que pude comunicarme…_

_- ¿Sasuke de verdad eres tú? – escuche alegría en su voz – ¿estás vivo? De verdad eres tú! Pero ¿qué haces todavía allá? ¿Porqué no has regresado?..._

_- Dobe estas haciendo muchas preguntas – lo calle – no tengo papeles, mi identidad se quemo en el avión, soy un nadie aquí llama a mi hermano y dile que estoy bien. Llamara en seguida, y me ayudara a volver._

_- Ahora mismo – y colgó repentinamente. Típico de Naruto cuando está sorprendido._

_Itachi yo hablamos 3 horas seguidas, la primera el confirmar de que era yo y las otras dos para definir que había que hacer para regresar a Konoha._

_Para sacar papeles en Konoha seria problema, tenía que llevar mi tarjeta de identidad y la había perdido en la explosión, en cambio en Suna sabían la situación que había pasado en el aeropuerto y los policías sabían que yo era el único sobreviviente y sobre mi situación._

_Fui a la Gobernación de Suna a discutir mi caso, el policía que me ayudo fue conmigo tenía contactos así que solo fue decir una pequeñísima mentira: "nací en Suna pero me crecí en Konoha"._

_Pero tenía un problema, los papeles me serian entregados en 110 días hábiles (días laborales, es decir, días que se trabajan), al sacar la cuenta eran como 5 meses y medio, sino había feriados._

_Tendía que esperar esos días para volver a viajar. Itachi me dijo que fuera paciente y siguiera en trabajando en la empresa para tener con que regresar._

_Llenaba mi mente de trabajo para que pasaran los días, vivía en la empresa los primeros dos meses, luego pague un hotel desde entonces, y claro que al policía y a su familia les agradeci por recibirme y les di un sobre con dinero en recompensa por su hospitalidad._

_Naruto y yo fuimos idiotas, él por no decirme que Sakura estaba en Alemania y yo por no hacer lo posible para comunicarme contigo aunque sea por teléfono._

_Los 110 dias pasaron, pero otro inconveniente se presento. Si quería viajar la moneda de Suna debía de cambiarla por la moneda de Konoha, al ser ciudadano de Konoha no tenía ese problema por ser ciudadano de Suna tenía la obligación de hacerlo._

_Otra espera de 4 semanas para que se completara el proceso, ya había sacado tarjetas de bancos así que el depósito no había problema. Era un ciudadano de Suna así que tuve a la fuerza que aprender a vivir aquí._

_Meses de larga espera, y por fin pude viajar otra vez. En el avión sudaba frio, ya que las secuelas de lo que paso todavía quedaban, pero mi deseo de llegar era tan fuerte que no me quedo otra opción si quería llegar lo más pronto posible._

_Llegue a principios de Diciembre, pedi un taxi y fui directo a la casa de Sakura pero su casa estaba abandonada, toque el tiempre varias veces y nadie abrió, vi un poco por la ventana y había cumulo de polvo. Me fui a la casa de Naruto y me abrazo apenas me vio pero yo solo dije su nombre "Sakura"._

_Y Naruto sonrió y me dijo la noticia dándome un papelito que me dijo que lo tenía preparado para cuando volviera pero que regresara después de recuperarla para que el mismo me matara._

_No fue difícil sacar mis papeles en Konoha, estaban guardados solo fue entregar la tarjeta de identidad pero al ver que era de Suna me pidieron los papeles y al revisar que fui criado en Konoha no hubo problema._

_Ahora tenía dos ciudadanías Suna y Konoha._

_Tome el vuelo para Alemania, con el fin de encontrarla. Guiándome con la dirección que medio Naruto encuentre un complejo de casas alejadas de la ciudad, y halle la de ella._

_Tocar la puerta y ser abierta por una persona desconocida no pude evitar preguntar:¿ Sakura vive aquí?_

_- ¿Sakura Haruno? – me respondió la amable mujer – la adorable hija de los Haruno? Si vivian aquí pero se mudaron, ¿los conoces?_

_- Soy su novio vine de visita pero al parecer me dio su antigua dirección, lo lamento – le respondi._

_- En ese caso te ayudaríamos pero no sabemos a dónde se mudaron – dijo un hombre saliendo detrás de la mujer._

_- No se preocupen, me pondré en contacto con ella para que me diga su dirección verdadera, muchas gracias – les mentí y me fui, no fueran a pensar que era un tipo malo._

_Me fui a la embajada de Suna de Alemania a ver si podía averiguar algo._

* * *

- Del resto ya te sabes la historia amor.

Sakura lloraba a hipidos derramando lagrimas a mares, no aguanto y lo abrazo.

- Estoy enfadada porque no te comunicaste pero eso no tiene validez comparado con lo que tuviste que pasar, discúlpame mi amor – le dije aferrándome fuerte a él.

El me respondió el abrazo sin chistar metiendo su cabeza en mi cuello y sus brazos fuertemente apretados a mí alrededor.

- Fui un idiota al no hacerlo, yo soy el que debería disculparme – me dijo pegando su frente contra la mía y limpiando mis lagrimas con sus manos.

- Pero tenemos que regresar a matar Naruto por no haberte dicho que yo estaba aquí.

- Me gusta ese dia… entonces ¿me perdonas? – me pregunto.

- ¿Qué debería perdonarte?

- El no haber cumplido mi promesa de pasar la navidad contigo – agarro las manos de Sakura envolviéndolas con las suyas.

- No hay nada que perdonar, no puduste cumplir tu promesa hace un año pero lo puedes hacer ahora – le dio un piquito en sus labios y le susurro – Feliz Navidad Sasuke.

Sasuke volteo a ver el reloj y marcaban las 12:00 am

Se fundieron en un beso pasional abrazados, hasta que la falta de aire hizo presencia y Sasuke susurro:

- Feliz Navidad Sakura.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer! =)**_


End file.
